biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachael Foley
"Why is this happening, why me?" Rachael Foley was an agent working for the United States Federal Government's anti-bioterrorism task force FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission); she and her partner Raymond Vester were sent into the Queen Zenobia to investigate. Queen Zenobia "... Hold on, I have to check something. I'll radio call you back.." In 2005, Rachael and her partner Raymond Vester were sent to the Queen Zenobia and got separated due to their missions. While Rachael headed at the back of the ship, Raymond headed in the Front, though along the way she acquired the key to the freight lift. Whilst looking around Rachael discovered slime before being ambushed by an Ooze and shot the creature several times and when Jill entered the room, she had already escaped. The creature followed her through air vents and Rachael ran into a hallway with more Ooze. She shot again, only to run out of ammo and throw her gun on the ground. Rachael managed to get away and reach the elevator where she was ambushed by another Ooze which cut her leg. She avoided death one final time as the elevator doors opened, allowing her to escape and lock herself in the research room. It was in the research room where she met her end. Surrounded, Rachael was choked as an Ooze fed on her bodily fluids and infected her with the T-Abyss, finally throwing her at a window. During this time Jill was looking for the Crew Quarters key and arrived just in time to witness her death. Rachael's intentions onboard the Queen Zenobia were seemingly to assess and clean up any evidence onboard that might incriminate Morgan. Later on, when the player gains her journal, it becomes known that Rachael actually did not want to go on the mission and had a very grim and pessimistic view on her survival chances, a prospect that grimly became very real. Transformation "Found you..." Shortly after her death, the T-Abyss virus kicked in and transformed Rachael into a seemingly unique Ooze. As Jill returned to Rachael's corpse to find the freight lift key she noticed that her body is gone. Jill left the room and was attacked by Rachael, now transformed. Rachael confronted Jill several times, always fleeing after taking heavy damage, but Jill continued to encounter her until she met up with Parker and the pair seemingly killed her. However, Rachael survived the encounter and frequently attacked the duo as they explored the ship (which greatly annoyed Parker). She was incredibly resilient to gunfire, being downed several times after Jill and Parker initially "killed" her. Rachael was presumably destroyed permanently when the Queen Zenobia exploded. When fighting Rachael, it is a good idea to bring along a Magnum or Rifle (with charging capabilities if the player has one) as they do the most damage to her. However, a shotgun is also recommended. When "killed" on subsequent encounters, she drops Illegal Custom Parts for weapons that can be retrieved by the player by walking over her body and pressing Y or ZR. Rachael attacks similarly to the Ooze, and has a similar grab attack. However, she is much faster and also has a unique grab where she can grab the player's foot and prevent them from moving. As Rachael can clear the distance between herself and the player quickly, constant movement is necessary to avoid her attacks. Ooze Rachael Rachael's infected form shares the same moves set with the Standard Ooze. Rachael however has a unique move that sets her apart from the Standard Ooze asides from her appearance. Her attacks includes: Attack Damage Description Grab Low damage to death She grabs the player and uses her leech-like tongue to suck the player's blood. Backhand Heavy She will deliver a heavy damaging backhand, knocking the player back if not avoided. Slam Moderate Ooze Rachael delivers a downwards arm slam to the player. Quick Bash Light Rachael performs a quick and unpredictable arm swing, but causes light damage to the player. Leg Grab Low damage to death If Rachael is behind you while you are attempting to flee, she will fall down and grab the player's leg, preventing the player from moving. Unlike the other Oozes, Ooze Rachael has a large amount of health and does not get stunned easily. She is also quick in movement. Defeating her will usually burn through ammo quickly due to her agility and her considerable amount of health. It is recommended that the player faces her from a distance using a Machine Gun. If you would like to take a risk at close range then it is recommended to equip the Shotgun Windham. After delivering enough damage to her, she will attempt to flee. If this happens you can deal additional damage by chasing her and quickly shoot her legs, leaving her crawling. On occasion, usually after attempting and failing a multiple-hit combo against the player, Ooze Rachel may stop moving for several moments, standing in place and slumping over whilst her tongue hangs out. Whilst this may look like she is stunned, she is not and will in fact recover quickly; closing to melee range will not trigger a melee attack option and is instead more likely to result in her grabbing or backhanding the player. If caught in the explosion radius of a grenade, Ooze Rachel will be sent flying and land on the floor as well as taking damage. This is a good chance for a player to get some distance, shoot her further, or set up another grenade to blow her up again when she stands up. With sufficient accuracy, a powerful weapon and a plentiful supply of grenades, it is possible to kill Rachel outside of the medical lab, where she first attacks the player, or at least weaken her so that she can be killed before the showdown in the cafeteria. In the HD remake of Resident Evil: Revelations, the achievement "By The Crosshairs" is won by killing Rachel before she attacks the player in the cafeteria. When she dies during the first encounter, she holds the key to the bilge and drops Illegal Custom Parts in subsequent encounters. Strategy (Raid Mode) She is a boss at certain stages and also appears in the Ghost Ship stage with variable attributes. The strategy to defeat her is relatively the same as Campaign. The player can buy Pulse Grenades to stun her prompting a melee attack to heavily damage her. Overall, she behaves exactly like her Campaign counterpart, fleeing when enough damage is taken. Rachael is a playable character in the HD version of Resident Evil: Revelations in Raid Mode. With a pre-order bonus of the Unveiled Edition from certain stores, Rachael's Ooze form is a playable character for Raid Mode with her own exclusive melee attack. Rachael reuses Excella Gionne's disco spin melee attack from Resident Evil 5. Ooze Rachael's melee attack involves her using her mutated mouth appendage to attack. Costume How to unlock Abilities Costume 1- Diver "First Time Trinity Bonus" Shotgun Mastery 1 Shotgun Reload Speed +30% Shotgun Firing Rate +10% Magnum Mastery 2 Magnum Reload Speed +50% Magnum Firing Rate +25% Regeneration 1 Health regenerates automatically Costume 2 - Ooze Downloadable content CC Mastery 4 Physical Attack Damage +190% Melee Weapon Damage +160% Regeneration 2 Auto-recover health faster Trivia It is unknown how long Rachael survived her 'last moments' as when Jill found her, she was speculated as dead. However, as you progress through the game, you find out Rachael wrote down her final moments, thus surviving after Jill left. She alludes to her transformation into an ooze as she mentions her arm becoming deformed and complains about her head hurting. Either due to her hitting the glass or the fact that her head literally splits open in her Ooze form. I was forced on this mission. I had no desire to come here for a job that could get me killed. At any rate, stage one is complete. I got the key for the freight lift. Now I can access the bilge. This ship was used as the base of operations for the terrorist attack on Terragrigia one year ago. I found the UAV in the ship's foredeck that was used to disperse the virus. Finding the UAV was good; getting attacked out of nowhere by an ugly monster was bad. I knew this mission would suck from the moment I took it. My head feels like it's going to split open. I lost an eye already. It's hard to see. I feel like crap. Arms are starting to feel weird too. My right arm split into two. Blood all over my body, can see my bones. need doctor bad. While the official Japanese website spells her name as "Rachel", other publications use "Rachael". Rachael does not appear in the Mercenaries 3D demo version, she is instead replaced by a generic male named Richard, probably not to spoil any plot stories. Rachael seems to have been playable in earlier versions of the game. In "Jessica's Report" Rachael can be seen swimming and being attacked by a Sea Creeper as well as being cut in half by the Scagdead. Gallery rachael_foley___wallpaper_by_k_wesker-d69penr.png|Yes Walllpaper. resident_evil_revelations_death_of_rachel_by_raptorthekiller-d4ppzrk.jpg|Camera Sees All. saving_piers_by_ky_outlawswordsman-d6udrdq.jpg|Well This Could Be Biohazard 7 Opening......Oh Yawn. re_revelations_babes_by_edithemad-d6k6767.jpg|Three Pair Of Asses. rachael_foley_by_mikazukishigure-d6gacgi.jpg|Those Two. d2e63fab20b16c57d1c60ce7dea670a1-d7jjf9q.png.jpg|No Rachael.....Jill Will Make You..... rer___wake_up__rachel____by_pplyra-d6w671a.png|Hot Couple. b405e4a0b3b6f092c60025fd70875b84.jpg|Common. 60195d3739aedc069b72cd3916556cc7.jpg|Do Do. Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Ooze Monster Category:Big Big Big Butt